Comfort
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: Stiles ran away after finding out about his father? Lydia, Scott and Allison finds him at home. Will Lydia be able to snap him out of his misery?


Allison pressed harder on the gas pedal as Scott attempted once again to phone Stiles.

"Still nothing?" Lydia asked, as she saw that Scott had put down the phone.

"Nothing… I'm seriously getting worried now"

"Where could he have gone?" Allison asked.

"I don't know… he just ran off" Scott replied.

"We need to find him before he'll do something stupid"

"I know"

"Just try to call him again" Lydia begged.

Scott grabbed a hold of the phone again and dialed his number. Waiting a couple of second before hanging up, Scott told them…

"He's not picking up"

"Hey, isn't that his Jeep?" Allison pointed out as they approached closer to Stiles' house.

"Yeah, pull over" Scott replied.

Once they got out of the car, Lydia, Allison and Scott walked up to the door, only to find it wide open. As they approached closer, Lydia could see smashed vases and plates onto the floor and she gulped.

"Stiles" Scott shouted.

"Shhhh… don't shout. Look, you and Allison just go to Derek, see if he could help you find him" Lydia whispered.

"What about you?" Allison asked.

"I'll stay with Stiles, try to calm him down"

"Lydia, I don't think that's a good idea" Scott replied.

"Just trust me… I know what to do" Lydia assured them both.

Scott and Allison looked at each other then back to Lydia…

"I've dealt with this before and if someone don't stay with him, we don't know what he'll do"

Scott sighed and then said…

"All right… we'll go to Derek then"

"Call us if anything happens, okay?" Allison pleaded.

"Okay… now, go" she ordered. "And please… please, just try and bring him back. You know him better than I do; Scott and you know what he has been through"

Scott nodded and the two of them ran back to the car.

Lydia turned back to the door and took a deep breath. She hesitated to take a step inside; visioning only what could go wrong.

"Stiles" She whispered- shouted.

No response… the house was quiet but Lydia could hear the heavy breathing coming from the living room. She walks into the room and sees Stiles, sitting onto the sofa, impatiently shaking his leg. Lydia moved closer to him and whispered…

"Stiles"

No words… he just looked up to her with an innocent look. Lydia could see his eyes were tearing up and there were tears stroking down onto his cheek. She kneels down in front of him and places her palm onto his knee, stopping his agitating behavior.

"Stiles…?"

"What are you doing here?" he managed to say out loud, in a husky voice.

"I was worried about you… how are you feeling?"

Stiles snorted and looked away, again starting to shake his leg.

"Everything's gonna be fine, all right? They'll find him"

"Yeah…"

"They will"

Stiles kept quiet for a few more seconds then told her…

"Do you know what the last words I said to him were? I told him "Mum would've believed me'… like, I just snapped at him for not listening to me when I really needed him to. And now, I may not see him again… and it's my entire fault"

"It was not your fault… nothing about this is your fault, all right?"

Stiles took a deep breath and replied…

"He was the only left that I really felt close to. The only one that had a connection with me like nobody else… "

"Shhhh" Lydia whispered as she placed her arms up to his cheek and he looked right into her eyes. Without hesitation, Lydia leaned in and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips. It was slow and short, like she had all the time in the world.

Stiles looked at her once more, still having the innocent look upon his face. Lydia glanced away for a second and then, kneeled up and sat beside him. Grasping his clutched hands, she assured him…

"We'll work it out… we're a team"

He turned his head towards her and stared at her. He believed that she was telling the truth… he knew that she wanted to help him. Everything that had happened to them in the last few months, she was always right there beside him and he was always there for her, even though she didn't always acknowledged his existence at first.

As another tears stroked down onto his cheek, Stiles leaned in and kissed her once again. This time, it wasn't just a snap-out-of-the-moment kiss… it was more vicious that practically confused Lydia a bit. Did he really wanted to kiss her or it was just in the heat of the moment?


End file.
